It Connects Us All: Music
by ThereNBack
Summary: It was suggested to him to play. It was suggested for her to go to the school. Neither really wanted to be in the spot they were in. So, since music brought them together will it tear them apart? ZeroXOC


**Hey, ladies and gents! This is a little something that i whipped up after listening to a Cute Is What We Aim For song. Can't rememebr which one. Oh, welll.**

**Anyway, This is going to be a one shot unless this explodes and EVERYONE wants it to continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not have the rights to VK because well i can't draw and i didn't think of it first! (now twilight is another story that idea was so mine! XP)**

* * *

><p><em>It was the first thing Kaien had suggested for me to take up when Yuuki left.<em>

**This school, Cross Academy, is known for academics not its music program.**

_He said music would help me get my mind off of her. What a load of shit that was._

**Yet, my mom is still sending me. "It's so prestigious!" She whispered to me looking at the brochure. **

_How was music, something I never even thought of, supposed to help me?_

**Hopefully, none of the prestigious students bug me because if they do… Well, I donno. Something will happen.**

_**I'm hoping though, that I won't have to deal with any annoying obnoxious kids while I'm in the music room.**_

Zero: First

I scratch the back of my neck. I stare at the door wondering if I want to go in or not. It's a bit early for class, which would mean no one is in there. I cannot believe I am going to do this.

I shake my head as I open the door. When I look up I see a girl sitting at the piano staring at me. Her gaze hardens, "I guess you're Zero?"

I narrow my eyes wonder why the hell this girl knows my name.

She sighs, "Hey, I don't want anyone else in here either so, if you're going to be an ass go ahead. I'll just ignore you like I do the rest of 'em."

I raise an eyebrow up at the girl astonished she has the guts to stand up to me. Yet, she does look new so, maybe she hasn't heard of my reputation.

I give her one last glance and then turn to the instrument of my torture. The cello. I don't know why I picked it. Well, no, I somewhat know why; it was narrowed down to a couple of instruments.

There were the drums. They seemed too loud so, I couldn't pick them. There was the clarinet. That sounded way too girly. There was the guitar. That seemed so classic for a guy to pick. Then there was the cello. I couldn't come up with a reason not to pick this so, it ended up being my instrument.

I hear a snicker. I look over to Piano Girl and find her the one snicker. Not that there is anyone else in the room, "You play the cello? Ha! I would expect you to play the drums or something."

"Too loud," Is my simple answer.

She snorts, "You think that the cello is quiet? If you play it right, I've heard it can be pretty loud."

I shrug. I sit down an open chair. I take the cello and place it on my lap. I grind my teeth feeling how heavy it is.

"You've never played it have you? Oh! That's rich!" I look up at her to find she's clutching her sides on the bench, "Why are you even in this program if you've never played?"

I shoot the girl a glare showing her it's none of her business. She doesn't back down! She even has the nerve to become more defiant.

"You really think your death glare is going to scare me? I've seen cats scarier than you." She shudders at the thought making me wonder for her sanity, "Are you trying to please our parents or something?"

"They're dead."

She shrugs, "Doesn't mean it makes you stop wanting to please 'em."

I raise an eyebrow. What a weird way to look at things.

"What? You didn't expect me to have a brain or something? Geez, you are such a monkey." She shakes your head looking at the sheets of music in front of her.

I set the cello down on the chair and walk over to the piano, "Why don't you play?"

She looks up abruptly, almost if she's startled, "Then sit." She points to the empty space to her right on the bench. I take the hint and sit down.

I look at the girl sitting next to me. Her scarlet hair comes down to her hips. Her pear colored eyes scan over the sheet music with complete concentration. She stretches her long fingers until they crack. She glances at me asking me if I'm ready. I shoot her a glare back watching the small smirk grace her lips.

When she plays the first note, I can't help but, think why she would want to play an instrument as loud and inconveniently big as this. Then as it goes on I find peace in listening to the song. It sounds like how I feel right now. The song sounds desperate. Like its misses someone.

I watch her as she moves her hands from key to key. The song stops abruptly. I frown at her wondering what could be wrong and she looks at me, "It's not finished yet." She answers my unanswered question.

"It sounds like me." I tap one of the higher keys letting the note echo in the room. 'I wonder why I feel like I can trust this girl already. Is it because she's new and she knows nothing of what happened only months before she came?'

Instead of a remark she nods her head, "You lost someone too?" She snorts, "He cheated on me with this random girl from his old school. Then instead of being a jerk and saying sorry for the whole thing and trying to take me back, he went straight to asshole and asked is I wanted to have a freakin' threesome with him." She laughs bitterly, "Then he and the girl got attacked when they were coming home from a date. Authorities still don't know what, or who for that matter, did it. Now, I don't care what it was. They got want was comin' to 'em."

I remember going on a hunt to get the vampire that did that. What a small world it is…

"So, what happened to you?" She looks over to me with some curiosity in her eyes but, she still keeps this air of her not caring.

"We grew up together and she picked a monster over me." The statement is true; it just leaves out major details.

She pokes me in the arm, "Don't worry about it. She was probably stupid. Yeah, monster aren't always bad but, still. A monster over you? C'mon, you don't need that many brain cells to figure which is the better choice."

I feel the rage build up inside and coil ready to spring, "How dare you talk about Yuuki like you knew her! You've never even met her! How can you say such things!" I growl at her.

For a moment she looks taken aback but, then becomes thoughtful. This stirs even more anger and impatience in my stomach. Then she begins to laugh once again. The same laugh where she holds her sides, "First the cello now this! Oh! This is rich! The Headmaster's daughter! Oh! This hurts! AH!" She laughs so hard that she falls off the bench onto the floor with a groan.

"You deserved that." I state plainly giving her yet, another glare.

She rolls her eyes, "Please, a bad boy like you? Who woulda thought."

"I am not a bad boy." I look at her quizzically.

She pushes herself up with the help of the bench, "Sorry, with the aloof and pissed off attitude you have seems like you would be."

I furrow my eyebrows, "You are the weirdest girls I have ever met."

"Well, that's a first. Usually, I get 'You're the most annoying girl I have ever met!' or I get the famous 'Oh, you are the hottest girl I have ever seen!'" She smiles looking a bit more cocky than she really should.

I roll my eyes at her holding back a laugh, "I haven't heard bad boy at all so, I believe we are even."

"Why did you pick music?" She sits down with her hands on the keys. She doesn't look up from them. She just stares at the black and white.

"It was suggested. Suggested so I could get over Yuuki."

She presses down three keys making a beautiful sound. She grins, "I hope it works."

With that the warning bell chimes and students begin to flood the class room. Each one of them spots piano girl and goes wide eyed running over to her. They say things like, "OH MY KAMI! I SO DIDN'T KNOW YOU WOULD COME!" or "Your work is amazing! I wish I could play like you!" and even the famous, "Before I met you I didn't even know what hot was."

All of these comments are take in stride as she smiles, nods, and tells them, "Thank you so much! I love hearing from my fans."

I could wondering why she is getting so much attention but, I'm guessing Sensei will explain it in a minute.

I watch her trying to ignore all of the students moving their seats away from me. I look over to my fellow cellist and find that I am really a newbie at all of this.

"Now, everyone we have two new students to the music program this year. You all probably know Kiryuu Zero from your regular classes. You also probably know Lucy Anderson from her albums." Our sensei says Lucy's name with such reverence that I nearly want to gag. This girl is no older than us and our sensei is infatuated with her. He better not touch her or I swear…

What?

Why am I so protective of her now? Just because she can understand my pain doesn't mean at all that I need to be protective of her. It's just wrong for a teacher to touch a student! I would be like this for anyone else.

I shake my head knowing that I am acutely lying to myself.

Lucy: Second 

I yawn sitting at the piano as the sunsets. I know it's going to be curfew soon but, what prefect is going to check in the music room for a famous pianist? And it's not like I need to leave and see the night class.

I sigh and rub my face focusing back on the work in front of me. In the week that I've been here I have written one more line of music and barely a verse of lyric.

I place my hands back onto the keys playing.

_What happens now?_

_Do you leave me alone here?_

_What is so wrong here that makes you leave?_

"So many questions!" I bang on the keys making a terrible noise. "Why is it not coming to me anymore?"

I rub my face again. The sun is setting fast. I look up grinning at the sudden epiphany.

_The sun is setting fast! _

_It's setting fast on us!_

_You need to come and get me!_

_Save me from the bumps in the night!_

I stare at my writing laughing, "Bumps in the night! HA! You would think I believe in vampires or werewolves!" I laugh shaking my head. "God, Lucy, get a hold of yourself! If anyone walks in here and hears you laughing like that they'll think you mental. Not that talking to yourself isn't mental…"

I hum the tune writing down the corresponding notes.

_The sun is setting fast!_

_It's setting fast on us!_

_You need to come and get me!_

_Save me from the bumps in the night!_

_What happens now?_

_Do you leave me alone here?_

_What is so…_

"So…so…what?" I grumble trying to think of a word. "Frightening!"

_What is so frightening that makes you leave?_

_I need you here!_

_You are a coward!_

_How can pale white faces scare you?_

_Their glowing eyes are not appalling!_

_The monster may come but,_

_But you need to stand up!_

I look at the paper scaring myself at the song. "This is turning a bit more morbid than I wanted it too. Why is it taking this turn?" I wonder aloud but, keep moving with this feeling hoping that it doesn't go away.

_What happens now?_

_Do you leave me alone here?_

_What is so frightening that makes you leave?_

_I need you here!_

_You're the one that keeps me sane!_

_Will you leave me to the horrors?_

_Could you just turn your head,_

_And act like this blood bath doesn't concern you?_

_What happens now?_

_Do you leave me alone here?_

_What is so frightening that makes you leave?_

_I need you here!_

_Could you be that heartless, dear?_

_Evil enough to leave the innocent?_

_You say you CARE!_

_You say leaving is the ONLY way!_

_Leaving only shows you DON'T!_

_Heartless…_

_Heartless…_

_Heartless is when you have a heart,_

_But ya don't use it._

_You don't have a heart._

_You NEVER did!_

_You're the beast of _**everyone's** _nightmares!_

When I hear clapping, I fall backwards off the bench, out of fright, with a scream knocking my head on the window sill behind me.

"Are you alright?" Someone races over to me.

I blink my eyes looking up at who it is. I only find that they're none other than Kiryuu Zero, "God, you jerk! Now, you're going to tell everyone what my new song is about!"

"Because I am such a huge fan." He drawls sarcastically.

"I would expect you too. You are only human." I smile devilishly. It fades when I see something slip away in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

His gaze hardens back to the same glare that he gave me the first time I met him, "You should really get back to your dorm room."

I shake my head defying him, "I don't want too. I want cheesecake and you're the only one that can get it for me."

He looks shocked for a _split _second and then his expression hardens, "I will force you."

I expected him to ignore the cheesecake comment but, not totally go off that subject. Maybe, he isn't as predictable as I first thought?

"Okay. Do what you want." I shrug. It's not like I'm going to go outside or something to get the cheesecake.

"Kami, you are just crazy. Do you have any common sense?" He looks at me as if it doesn't make sense.

"I do have common sense. You dear sir, just haven't met someone like me to understand the complexity of how I think." I grin at him finally figuring that I should get up.

He shakes his head, "You are mentally insane."

"That's a first. Usually, I get that I'm a genius or a prodigy." I put my leg over the bench and then the other. I face the piano. I look down at the keys feeling at home, "You're getting good at cello."

"I'm not trying." He sits down next to me looking at the keys too. I smile a little bit liking how he is following this change of subject.

I look at his pale fingers and then up his arm to his face, "You have fingers to play." I pause and play C cord. "I wish you wanted to learn but, you seem to be missing something."

He tries to play the same cord but, plays the wrong notes making a terrible noise, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't believe in yourself that much. I think it has to do with Yuuki leaving. You think that because you lost her that there's-"

He pushes at the piano sending it rolling into the podium a couple feet away. I watch him. What is he going to do next? "You don't know me!" He stands suddenly in the area where the piano was, "You don't know what I went through!"

"So what?" I look at him a bit bored. I've heard that argument way too many times. "It's not like you would let me in enough to get to know you!" I shoot up infuriated. I haven't gotten this worked up in a while and it feels damn good. "I bet ever since Yuuki left you've shut your—NO! You never let anyone else in but her! HA! That's why you're so messed up! Why didn't I see this?" I shake my head rolling my eyes at him. I see his eyes glow with hate and his fists clench, "You're so broken nothing can fix you."

I lay down the ground work waiting for him to take the chance and throw some nails and hammers at me, "You don't know me enough to know if I'm broken or not! Or if I can be fixed or not!"

"Then tell me! Tell me if you can be fixed!" I feel my eyes glow with anger at his closed off heart. He needs someone! He needs to admit it! If he doesn't he'll end up just like me.

"I…" He stops looking up at me. I see the fear and the agony.

I give him a smile, "I may know more than I appear too."

He shakes his head, "Get to your dorm room."

"Someday, Kiryuu Zero, you will trust me." With that I stride to the door, open it, and close it without another hint that I ever wanted to see him.

If he wanted someone to trust he had to work for it.

Zero: Third

"Away from the gate!" I growl at the day student. Why do they flock so near to their predator? Are they really that blind?

The doors swing open to reveal the new night class. None of the old faces are anywhere to be seen. I thank Kami for this almost every day. I don't need the reminders.

"Now, who is this?" A blond noble from America, that goes by the name of Jacob, looks down the line of girls. I would have expected him to pick yet another fan girl to toy with but, today is different.

Lucy stands in the middle looking confused. She points to herself raising an amused eyebrow.

"Yes, you!" All the girls shoot daggers at the new girl. Jacob smiles at her. "I haven't seen you around."

"Haven't been around." She simply tells him look nothing but, bored.

Jacob doesn't like this at all because he has the personality of a spoiled five year old, "Why not?"

"I have to practice piano." She says it in her usual 'It's plain as day, dumb ass' tone. She turns to leaving taking a few steps before Jacob makes a move towards her.

Jacob seems to become even more irate as he stalks over to the girl, "Do you not find me beautiful or hot in anyway?"

I walk lazily over to the scene only knowing that Lucy is doing the same thing she did to me to him. She can be a real devil when she does that, "Am I supposed to? Because right now, I think of you as a spoiled two year old." A smirk graces her lips as she watches Jacob clench his fist.

"How can you say that? I am by far the most beautiful thing here!" He screams acting more like a two year old, now, than a five.

Lucy shakes her head letting a laugh ring out, "The leaves, the sky, and piano music top your beauty tenfold because unlike you, they will never fade." She whispers the last part making me smirk at her boldness.

"Wanna bet?" He growls. I see a glint of red and I _know _Lucy saw it too.

"Enough." I step between the two sending Jacob a knowing glare.

He raises his head in a snobby way, fitting his personality to a tee, and walks off while Lucy stands in the spot the argument ended. I turn my gaze to the day students but, before can tell them to leave they do it themselves.

When the last one leaves, something incredibly impossible happens. Lucy latches herself onto me, hugging me. Her face is buried into my chest as she fights tears.

I've know her for a month now and I haven't even seen her come close to breaking down. I stare at her not knowing what to do. My hands stuck at my sides, my eyes wide staring at the top of her head, and my mouth agape at the sight in front of me.

"She's dead! And I can't go to the damn funeral! And now that stupid boy had to yell at me! The jack ass!" She cries rubbing her face into my shirt. I feel her tears damp my shirt making me pity the girl.

Then in another impossible happens. I wrap my arms around her and lay my head on hers. I'm finally opening up to this girl, "All guys are jack asses. I thought you would know. You are the smartest person alive, Piano Girl."

She snorts and pulls me tighter, "I should have never went along with what my mother said! I should of stayed at home! My grandmother died and I'm not there!"

Swiftly, I take her off her feet bridal style. She hugs me putting her neck right in front of my face. I scrunch my nose as my vampire instincts kick in.

"I am so stupid! I should have never played piano in the first place! I hate being so famous!" Her voice makes it all stop. The acid in the back of my throat telling me to drink, the sting of my tattoo, and the fear for her safety.

I begin walking towards the dorms breaking all the wrong rules, "Don't you dare say that Lucy Anderson. You are by far the smartest person I know. It takes someone clever to get under people's skin as easily as you do. It takes someone talented to mystify everyone with that very piano you hate right now. It takes someone with a lot of patience to deal with me."

She sucks in a shaken sob, "I've never had to deal with you Kiryuu Zero! Never! Not once! I have always loved your company. Even though you can be a snot nose bastard."

I let out a laugh nearly dropping her, "How am I snot nosed?"

With this comment I receive a giggle from the girl, "You just are. Just are."

"That is the worst reason I have ever heard in my whole life."

"You make it sound like you've lived for centuries." She snuggles into my neck making me suck in a shaken breath. I am not used to this! How am I supposed to handle this? "You know you don't have to do this. I know you are not comfortable with me… I know letting someone in is hard…"

I shift her around in my arms. I shake my head, "The least I can do for you is give you a place to sleep."

"Does this mean I get to see your room?" She asks faking excitement.

I glare at the ground because I can't glare at her.

"Knowing you a little bit, I bet it's clean so, I don't have to worry about moving pieces of underwear."

I raise my eyebrows at the statement, "Moving underwear?"

"Oh, if you knew my brother you would think you could find Narnia under his clothes." She snorts laying her head on my shoulder. I turn my head to look at her finding that she's closed her eyes.

I shake my head at her. This girl is one of a kind.

~ooOOoo~

"Are we there yet?" Lucy yawns as I open my door.

I snicker, "I must say you have the best timing for everything."

"I have to. I'm a pianist." She tells me happily but, sleepily.

I walk over to one of the beds that are in the dorm room. I lean over to set her down and find that she's gripping my shirt like a cat, "Lucy, let go."

She yawns half smirking, "Don't wanna."

"Lucy, I have duties to attend to."

She let's go abruptly and falls on the bed with a blissful expression, "Where did you get this bed? It is just divine!"

I shake my head, "Go to bed."

"'Night Zero-kun. I think that's what it is…" She sighs turning away from me.

I smile at her hating how she is getting to me, but loving how she is finally healing me.

Lucy: Fourth

'Oh, GOD! This was a very stupid idea! Ugh, so terrible it doesn't even register on the table of stupid things I have gotten myself into!' I huff and keep running through the forest, 'I can't believe this! Jacob's a freakin' _**VAMPIRE**_!'

"Come here, my darling! It'll only hurt for a moment! Then I can rock your world!" He sneers.

I clench my fist, "Why do you keep toying with me? I thought you would be more of a man and just get it over with!" I miss a tree root and hope he doesn't. I know I can't make it much longer. 'What is Zero going to think? Will he be mad that I broke curfew and ran into Jacob again?'

"Oh, so you like it quick? Fine we'll have it that way." In that moment he appears in front of me. I gasp but, don't stumble back. My pride won't let me. I will not act scared! Not even in the end!

"I still believe that the leaves and the sky and the music that the world offers are far more beautiful than you ever will be!" I growl at him as I see the red glint in his eyes again.

He slams the back of his fist into my jaw. I take the hit and spit out the blood. I scratch my arm trying to appear bored. "You are so exotic! I will have so much _pleasure_," He purrs the word making me bite my tongue. "In making you scream."

I force a smile on my face, "No, matter what you do to me will not make you anymore than what you are at your lowest time."

He growls and jumps. He slams me to the ground knocking the wind out of me. I gasp when he nips at my lip, "Do you like that? Naughty, naughty!" He tears off my shirt as I stare up at the sky wondering why the hell guys are always so horny.

He trails kiss down the side of my neck down to my chest. The red glint in his eyes is so bright that I can see them reflect off of my skin. I sigh wondering what's taking Jacob so long to give in to his thirst. Aren't vampires obsessed with that thirst? Maybe, that's just in Twilight.

"You are so elegant without clothes on."

I roll my eyes, "Well, that's a new-"

A shot rings out. I watch Jacob turn to dust. I let out a sob. I let the dam break lose. I almost died. I almost got sucked dry by a vampire.

Silver hair and amethyst crystal eyes fill my blurry vision, "You know, I was looking at the moon." I sniffle out feeling weak and valuable. I feel sick and dirty and dead and gross and I need my piano.

I watch a smile and an eye roll take his face over, "I'm guessing right now you either need a drink or you're piano?"

I smile wryly at my savior, "Can you come up with both?"

"I can arrange something."

I close my eyes, "I'm going to act like I'm sleeping so, you take me there."

Zero lets out a little laugh picking me up. I wrap my arm around his neck, "I would take you there either way."

Maybe I fell asleep, maybe Zero is really fast but, either way we made it to the music room in record time and he got me a drink.

I scratch my neck absently mindedly, "Are you okay?"

I look up at Zero's worried eyes. I tilt my head. I play our cord. The C cord, "No but, my mind is already putting it away. Au-to ma-tic." I pop each syllable hating the truth. "Is this what it feels like to go insane?" I shake my head. "You know, I know what Jacob was." I play an A cord.

_A C__#__ E_

Zero looks at me with some fear in his eyes but, it doesn't matter right now, "What was he?"

A B cord echoes.

_B D__#__ F_

I let out a chuckle, "A mermaid." Zero looks at me incredulous but, gets that I'm joking and laughs but, only for a moment then turning serious, "What else could he be, Zero. Nothing else would make sense but, a vampire."

The word slips off my tongue roughly. It's not something I would believe in an hour ago. Yet, things change quickly. Always.

"I told the headmaster. He's deciding what to do but, I believe he's going to call in a favor." Zero tells me sadly.

I sigh, "So, at the end of tonight I will remember nothing?"

He looks up from his cello seat startled, "Why do you figure that?"

"Best way to protect me. I would do it too." I smile up at him. He stands up. I watch him wondering what he's doing. He slowly walks over keeping his eyes on me. I feel a blush come up but, I deny it. I cannot be blushing because of him. There is no way! This is Zero were talking about. He sits down next to me. "Well, if I'm not going to remember anything why don't you tell me something I won't remember?" I break the silence.

He raises an eye brow at me. I only smile at him knowing he's considering it, "I trust you now."

I wave my hand at him, "Already knew that. It's not fair."

He plays an A cord perfectly making me look up at him in astonishment. He gives me a smirk. It fades when he begins to speak, "I think…I'm falling…"

My fingers begin to play without me knowing and Zero's song falls from my lips.

_Nervousness fills my heart_

_What is this feeling?_

_My face feels that familiar bittersweet heat_

_How can you do this to me?_

_A stutter enters my mouth unexpectedly_

_Can you be so cruel to make me love once again?_

_I didn't plan for this!_

_Oh no no no!_

_Oh no no no!_

_I don't need the fairytales!_

_Oh no no no!_

_Oh no nono!_

_You came right in and took my soul away!_

_Oh no no no!_

_Oh no no no!_

_I'm fallin' again!_

I stop playing when I hear the door open. I find a man and a woman standing there. The man is tall with shoulder length dark hair. His eyes are a deep brown with a hint of a deep red. The woman looks almost the exact same except her hair is much longer, almost as long as mine, and her eyes are a teddy bear brown. She looks so innocent.

In an instant I know she is Yuuki. I didn't need Zero to tense up and whisper her name to know. I just knew that deep down this was the girl. I find myself frowning in her direction. Then I look at Zero and find his jaw clenched.

"You must be Lucy." The dark haired man walks into the room with a kind smile.

I give him a weak smile in return, "Yeah. That's me. So, who would you be?"

"Kuran Kaname." He smiles and touches my piano.

I snort, "So, I finally get to meet the monster in the flesh." I look past him standing up. Yuuki sucks in a breath as my gaze falls on her, "And you're the stupid girl." I nearly snarl the last part. How dare she come back here! After all she did to Zero. "I can't believe you have the guts to come back here." I step over the bench and walk towards her on the side Zero isn't on, "You ruined him all for a monster."

"You wouldn't understand!" She cries out. I see the tears in her eyes.

I shrug, "I probably don't but, that doesn't make a difference. All I need to know is that you choose this guy over Zero when it is plain to see that Zero is the one who loves you more!"

"I've loved Kaname all my life! Zero confessed when I was leaving! What was I supposed to choose?" A tear slips down her face.

"It doesn't make it the right choice! He," I point over to Kaname, who holds a completely shocked face, "Took you away from everything you knew. From your family and friends! He dropped you in a place that you knew nothing about!" I growl. I know I probably shouldn't be this worked up because one of the two of them is going to be the one to erase my memory.

"How…how… do you know?" She stutters out.

This is when Zero lets out a menacing laugh, "Scary huh? She does that to everyone. I don't know how she does it but, she gets under your skin in no time."

I look over to Zero expecting a happy smile or something but, all I find is a bitter grimace, "Well, are we going to get this or what. I don't have all night." I don't look at the two of them. I stare straight at Zero trying to get him to respond to do something! I just got him to open up!

Zero looks away as Kaname takes a step forward. I take a deep breath and then sigh, "Can I give you one request?"

I steal a glance at Kaname's expression to find a raised eyebrow, "It depends on what it is."

"Such a typical statement." I shake my head, "All I want to remember from tonight is being in this room and Zero playing a perfect B cord." I smile a bit and stare at the floor.

_Plip._

The sound of my tear drop echoes through the room. I stare at the floor amazed. I was crying over losing one of my most hideous memories.

_Plip. Plip._

Then again Zero told me he's falling for me. I think it's almost been a month and a half since I met him and when he first glared at me. What a weird way to meet someone.

_Plip, plip, plip, plip. Plip, plip, plip, plip._

I feel Kaname touch my head. I suck in a shattered breath. I haven't cried in a while and it still feels the same. Same wetness in my cheeks. Same annoying snot. Same holey feeling.

_Plip._

I see Zero play the single cord and smile a little before I find myself falling.

Zero: Fifth

'I'm early again.'

It was a simple sentence but, it has a lot of consequences. I would have to see Lucy again by ourselves for a while. I had confessed to her! I feel so much guilt from that, 'I used her…'

Without knowing it I open the door, "Stop hanging your head, Zero!"

My head snaps up noticing I opened the door and that Lucy is staring at him from her piano. She's smiling at him! How can she after—She only remembers what she asked damn Kaname.

Her expression saddens. Then she murmurs something to herself, "Seeing you like this Zero, it kills me." Then she looks up happy once again, "Come sit with me a little before class!"

"Lucy…" I look at her. I just can't do this. Live a lie just for her! Lie and act like I had nothing to do with what happened! She was almost raped because I couldn't get there fast enough.

She shakes her head. She plays three cords. "A, C, B. A, C, B. There the cords in a song I wrote."

I look at her. Does she not notice how guilty I am? I glare at her. She is making this all the worse! I can't handle this!

I turn around and reach for the door handle. I whip the door hoping I'm fast enough not to hear her cry to come back. I stride down the hallway trying to find somewhere else to be. Anywhere else.

"IT DIDN'T WORK!" She screams at the top of her lungs. When I turn back, I find her eyes squeezed closed, her fist near her head, and her bent over as if still screaming. "Whatever he did it didn't work! I remember everything." She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "Please don't be mad. I know I'm probably not supposed to know. I was ready to forget. I was going to let everything go back to normal but—but, you won't." She shakes her head. "What the hell am I doing? You know, Kiryuu Zero, you have made me a giant glob of mush. I actually care about you. I broke the one promise I made myself here. I promised I would never make a friend and now look at me!" She laughs bitterly.

I look at her with a confused gaze maybe the only memory Kaname took out of her was my confession… The bastard. "Me? Your friend?"

She snorts, "Don't go being a snot nosed bastard."

I smirk at her, "You are the weirdest girl on the planet."

She wipes her eyes quickly, "Yeah, I think you're the only one to think that."

I walk towards her. When I stand in front of her, I take some of her hair in my hand, "I better be the only person to say that."

She turns her head away quickly, "You make me sound like I'm your girlfriend."

She leads me back into the music room.

We sit at the piano enjoying each other's company. I don't know what or how she does it but, this girl has crawled under my skin.

And it's in the best way possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Tell me what you think. I love the littel reviews and the nice long ones that tell me what i did wrong. Isn't that what reviews are for? Helping each other become better?<strong>


End file.
